I'll Be
by Asuna-Kirito
Summary: They were Childhood friends and close one may I add


**Warning: Grammar/Spelling errors (the fact that I am sleepy right now, but I don't want my idea to go away!) Cursing, and Rushes.**

PS: **"Bold" Phrases** is the narrator, so yeah, sorry if you get confused!) and… well sorry if they are acting out of character I just want them to act this way…

PLEASE REVIEW

**I'll Be**

_Flash back.._

**Chihiro and Haku have been childhood friends ever since Kindergarten. Chihiro was new at the town, she was born in a different place.**

_Haku was sitting alone with his bento box still unwrapped. He glanced behind him and saw his classmates laughing along with their group of friends._

_thud!_

_Haku looked in front of him_

_"Hiya! I'm new here!" the person greeted_

_"Um, Hi?"_

_"What's you're name?"_

_"Haku, Kohaku Nushi."_

_"Weird name"_

_A vein throbbed at his head "Well Girls have more Weird names than boys!"_

_"Haha, I'm just kidding." She smiled "I'm Chihiro Ogino!"_

_"That's an ugly name."_

_"Hahaha"_

_"Why are you laughing? I just called you ugly."_

_"So? I laugh at myself a lot, it feels great. You should try"_

_Haku raised an eyebrow, suddenly Chihiro pointed her pinky finger at his face._

_"Lets be friends, Promise?"_

_His cheek slightly turn red. He then put his pinky over hers, then both of them wrapped their pinkies together. "Promise" he said._

**with that Haku found his first crush and the first one to ever make his hear melt and race to it's limit.**

**They went to the same Middle school, and Haku still had a crush on Chihiro. They've been sticking with each other, they told each others secrets and their point of views in things. Both of them are always at each other sides whenever they needed someone.**

_"Ok, Class. Pipe down as I introduce the new student that just transferred here at our school."_

_everyone was murmuring and whispering "A new student?" "He'll probably be a cutie, 2nd to Haku" "If it'll be a She, she's gonna be popular with the boys!"_

_Then the new student stepped inside._

_'A boy!' everyone thought._

_every girl's eyes turned into pumping hearts "Oh my gosh, he looks cute" "I knew he'll be a cutie!" except Chihiro's eyes. Though her eyes were wide open and you could see a tint of blush across her cheek. Haku looked at her, he noticed it as he gripped his pencil tight, making it break and leaving a cut in his palm._

_"I'm Iori Tokiwa, Nice to meet you all" He smiled and caused all the girls to squeal._

_"Ok, Ok, You can go and sit right next to Ogino-san"_

_"EH?!" all girls attention went to Chihiro_

_"What!?" Chihiro Blushed._

_Iori smirked. 'Hey, she's cute.'_

_and Haku continued squeezing the pencil tightly, making his palm bleed more._

_"Uh.. Kei" Lin was looking at Haku's hand. "You do know your hand is bleeding?"_

_"Shut it!" he whispered_

**But that routine was now fading... While in Middle school, Chihiro starts liking Iori more and more, until they were on their 3rd year of High school, Chihiro confessed her feelings to Iori and so did Iori, they ended up going out leaving Haku by the corner. They've been dating for almost a month now, and Haku kept his feelings to himself.**

_"Haku! guess what!" Hikari ran up to him._

_Haku turn around "Yeah?"_

_She tiptoed to his ear as she whispered something. "Iori just kissed me."_

_suddenly Haku felt upset._

_"But, only in the cheek, I think on the lips will be too fast."_

_"oh, ok.."_

_"Ok, I'll see you tomorrow!" Chihiro waved her hands and ran up to Iori who was waiting by the other gate._

_End of flashback…_

It was an ordinary typical day, at the Niji Academy, 2:15pm, the dismissal bell. **[Sorry could not think of a better school name]**

"Ok Class, that's it for today, and remember.. Everyone's report card were sent home earlier today." The teacher declared as some students rushed to the door excited to go home or probably to hang out with friends

Chihiro was putting her notebooks inside her bag, while Haku watched her by the window, who was also, putting his things away. 'Oh! the plan.' He stood up and went up to her.

"Ogino-chan!" he smiled

"Haku!" she was startled.

"Oh, sorry"

"No, it's ok. I didn't know you were there" she giggled.

"Say, Are you-"

_bip bip bip._

the beeping noise from Chihiro's watch interrupted Haku.

"Huh?" Chihiro glanced down. "Oh my! Iori's probably waiting for me!" she grabbed her backpack and gave Haku a hug. "Sorry, Haku. I need to go home!"

"Wait! where you going?" He asked

"Oh, today's me and Iori's first monthsary, so we planned on going somewhere later, I need to go home and prepare myself." she waved goodbye and dashed outside the door, leaving Haku alone at the room.

Haku let out a sigh. "Have fun in your date" He then took his bag and left the room. 'will it be this way from now on...?' he thought.

**Things weren't going the same for Haku, Chihiro's touch were fading as she was being too occupied with Iori, Not always though, because sometimes Iori's busy on doing something, then Chihiro goes to Haku to share some things to him, but she mostly talked about Iori. Which makes Haku upset, though He isn't showing it, he doesn't want his best friend to think that he disapproved them going out, even though he does disapprove.**

_Haku's Apartment..._

Haku just got out from the shower, a towel was wrapped around his neck, he was still half naked, he was wearing a blue jogging pants. His hair was still soaked and water also dripped to his upper body.

He grabbed a bottled water from his fridge, and went to his bed. He shoved all his school books in the bed to the side, he took his laptop and opened it.

His laptop automatically signed him on his IM.

_Ding_

**Takashi:**Haku? Why you here?

_Ding_

**Lin:**Oh, did you ask?

**Nushi_Kohaku:**I was about to, but..

**Lin:**Iori.

**Takashi:**He interrupted you guys

**Nushi_Kohaku:**No, well a bit, but he wasn't there, just a reminder went off to Chihiro so she had to run off before Iori gets impatient.

**Lin:**oh.

**Takashi:**What's so good about Iori?

**Lin:**Doesn't she ever noticed that he's kind of treating her badly?

**Nushi_Kohaku:**She does, she told me but she said that she's scared to break up with him because what if he's the only guy for him? also, she said she'll just bare with the pain and that she knows that he's just teasing and he hasn't done anything a huge wrong thing to her.

**Takashi:**Still. I mean, even though Akira hits me and cooks food for me, it doesn't hurt me and I know that she loves me the way as much as I do, and maybe probably why she hits me it's cause I do something she doesn't like, so we're even. I guess? ^^'

**Lin:**Me and Jasper are doing ok.

**Lin:**and I think Jun and Sakura also.

**Takashi:**Wow, I think Haku's the only one who doesn't have a partner.

**Nushi_Kohaku:**Shut it

**Takashi:**Don't worry Haku, you'll get Chihiro _someday_.

**What if that someday was today? nobody knows what the future holds…**

**Lin:**Yeah, Don't worry, soon Chihiro will just have to break up with him.

**Nushi_Kohaku:**Whatever, the future just throws things randomly. Well, I still need to do my homework, Bye guys, see you tomorrow.

**Lin:**Bye

**Takashi:**See ya!

_[_**Nushi_Kohaku**_ logged off]_

Haku put his laptop on the floor as he lied down on bed, he was stared at the ceiling. 'Chihiro's probably having fun right now.' he said to himself. 'Ever since Iori came, everything turn around' Haku sighed "Oh, fuck this, Just as long Chihiro's happy, I should be happy for her too." He took all the books and put it on the floor. 'I should go to sleep now, it's already 10.' Haku stood up to check everything was closed and shut inside. Before he went back inside his room, he heard a knock on the door.

"Huh?"

_knock-knock-knock._

He went up to the door, he opened it and to find Hikari behind, her head lowered down.

"Ogino-chan?! What are you-!" He was cut off when he heard her sobbing. "Ogi-" Chihiro jumped towards him, giving him a hug attack, and causing them to fall on the floor."It'll be Ok Ogino-chan" he comforted, wrapping his arms around her. 'Whatever you did Iori, you are going to get it.' he gritted his teeth.

_A few minutes later..._

Both of them were sitting down at his bed. Haku gave her a water bottle.

"So what happened?"

Chihiro looked down and played with the water bottle.

'oh no, I made her sad!' he panicked "I-I mean, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to"

"No, I'll tell you."

"Um, Ok?"

"Iori cheated on me."

"huh? How'd you know?"

"Earlier right after I left school..."

_Flashback..._

_Ogino Residence..._

_"Mom! Dad! I'm gonna take a shower, I going somewhere later." She called out and made her way to the stairs._

_"Where do you think you're going?" Chihiro's Mom stepped out from their kitchen, making her stop half way at the stairs._

_"Didn't I already told you I have a date with Iori. Mom, today's our first month!"_

_Her Mom held out a paper. "You are not going anywhere until you raise these grades up."_

_"That is not fair Mom! Dad! Mom's not being Fair!"_

_"Even you're Dad is disappointed, he also agrees on not letting you go somewhere until you the next report card comes out and if your grades goes up."_

_"You guys even already said I can go the other day!"_

"_Chihiro, What happened to you, ever since this Iori guy came to your life, you're grades went down and you've been out most of the time!"_

_"It's not his fault! Oh I don't know Mom, Maybe I'm just getting tired of everything now! I need new experience!"_

_Chihiro's dad stepped out from the kitchen. "It's already been decided Chihiro, You are grounded until you raise you grades on the next report card."_

_"That is just not fair!" tears started forming in her eyes. "I hate you!" she went up to her room and slammed the door behind her._

_She flopped at her bed and hugged her pillow tightly. "whatever, I'm still going there!"_

_Chihiro secretly sneaked outside and went to the place she was supposed to meet Iori._

_'He said, he'll meet me by the park' Chihiro went by the park and he still wasn't there. 'He's not here yet. Maybe he'll be late. I'll wait for him then.' She smiled and sat at the bench._

_an hour and half later.._

_"Where is he? he's very late." She looked at her watch. "Oh my gosh! I'm so stupid! Maybe he's at the Restaurant now, I'll just go there then."_

_She walked to the restaurant, it was a 10-minute walk from the park._

_She was 20 feet away from the restaurant, she could see 2 silhouettes under the street lamp, as she got closer and closer, she starts to see who were they._

_Chihiro's eyes shot wide open, she then raised her hand to cover her open mouth, she couldn't believe what she was seeing. She saw Iori and another girl kissing, under the nearest street lamp. Tears flowed down to her cheeks. 'How can he do this to me?!' Chihiro turn around and quickly ran away from her destination, before he noticed her. 'I can't believe he cheated on me!'_

_End of flashback..._

"I really just can't believe him!" Chihiro broke down into tears again "I fell for his trap! I didn't saw this coming!"

Haku watched her with concern written on his face. then Hikari put her at his shoulder, still crying.

"I don't know now! My life's getting messed up! I feel so stupid!"

"Don't worry, everything will be fine, just ignore him from now on or tell him you guys are over" Haku patted her on the back. He pushed her gently. He put his hand at her chin and lift her face up. "No more crying ok? It'll be ok, I'm here for you" He smiled.

Chihiro stared at him. 'Haku...' she thought. 'Through out the past years, He had been with me through thick and thin. He even noticed that Iori didn't really treat me well but I had to make an excuse why I should stay with him. and also, I've pretty much ignored him ever since Iori came. Mom was right, Iori is to blame, he changed me to be a dumb and blind person. I should have stayed by Haku, he kept his promise ever since kindergarten, that he'll be my friend. I broke my promise, I wasn't being a friend to him, I treated him badly just cause I had a boyfriend for the first time. I'm sorry... I owe you a lot.. Haku.' Tears swelled up in Chihiro's eyes, she gave in and give Haku another hug. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I wasn't being a friend! I didn't kept my promise! I'm sorry!"

Haku was surprise. He lowered his head down to level hers. "It's ok. A promise is a promise. Just don't make any more careless mistakes." He leaned in and gave her a kiss on the tip of her nose. "Don't cry anymore."

Chihiro blushed. 'H-Haku...'

"Well, you should go home now, your parents might be looking for you right now."

"Um... remember I just sneaked out? yeah, they probably locked the house now.."

Haku blushed. "umm. Do you stay here tonight then?"

"If that's ok with you."

"Yeah, I'm fine with it. I don't want my best friend to sleep on the street." He teased.

Chihiro felt embarrassed.

"You can sleep in my bed, I'll sleep on the living room, set a futon there." he stood up and went to his closet. Kei grabbed a random shirt and tossed it at her. "Here, you can change into this"

She clutched on the shirt and watched him move around.

"Well, Good night and sweet dreams" he smiled at her and closed the door.

Haku closed the door behind him and moved around at the living room as he sets his futon.

_Inside the room..._

Chihiro was still holding on to Haku's shirt.

'I owe him a lot.' She took off her clothes, and changed unto his shirt. It was a bit big for her, it went down just by her thighs, good thing she was wearing boy shorts. 'Haku done a lot of things for me, I really need to pay him back for everything'

She clenched her hands into fists. "I think I fell for the wrong boy, I am blind. The one has been standing in front of me and I never noticed him..." she grabbed a pillow, she stood up and went outside the door, finding Haku already under the futon.

Chihiro slowly secretly went under the futon. her body face Haku's back, she whispered something in his ear.

Just then, Haku rolled over and faced her "I love you too, Chihiro." He wrapped his arms around her once more. He leaned in to give her the thing she waited for, her perfect first kiss.

and thus the night became one _blissful amazing night..._

**I'll be your crying shoulder,  
I'll be love's suicide.  
I'll be better when I'm older,  
I'll be the greatest fan of your life.**

**Please Review what do U think ;) made this at least 20 min. now it's 11:01pm gonna sleep night readers**


End file.
